1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to medical devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a double cone, biodegradable filter and an assembly for delivery and retrieval of the filter.
2. Background
Blood filters are common prophylactic devices to prevent pulmonary embolisms caused by deep vein thrombosis, often placed within body vessels. Such filters can be placed using minimally invasive techniques, either from the jugular or femoral vein. Current filters often are only needed for a short period of time, but are rarely removed because such removal may require a secondary procedure that many patients may avoid. However, if filters are left in the body vessel, they may cause unintended consequences long after their utility has passed.
As such, there is a need for further filters that may be placed in a body vessel and used for a short period of time, but eventually are completely removed from the body vessel, operating as a temporary filter.